


A New World Order

by Burgh4life66



Category: Little Shop of Horrors (1986)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgh4life66/pseuds/Burgh4life66
Summary: It may of looked like a blood eating plant that was going to take over the world, but the real reason was BBC taking over the white race.
Relationships: Audrey II/Audrey Fulquard, Seymour Krelborn & Mr. Mushnik
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	A New World Order

The ending…

Thousands of you fucking that’s what you had in mind all along isn’t it!  
No shit Sherlock!  
You fucked the only thing I ever loved!  
HAHAHAHAHA!  
You’re a monster and so am I, I’m gonna stop you gonna stop you right here!

Better wait a minute.   
Ya better hike up that skirt.   
Ya better mind your manners.   
Better change your panties.   
(Audrey II shoves Seymour to the ground)

Don't you threaten me son.   
You got little balls.   
We gonna do things my way.   
Or we won't do things at all.   
(Audrey II begins to bust out of planter and little Audrey IIs begin to sprout as several black men all with 13 inches pointing straight out!

Ya don't know what you're messin' with.   
You got no idea.   
Ya don't know what you're lookin' at   
When you're lookin' here. 

Ya don't know what you're up against,   
No, no way, no how.   
You don't know what you're messin' with,   
But I'm gonna tell you now! 

Get this straight!   
I'm just a mean black brother from outer space  
and I'm hung.   
I'm just a mean black brother from outer space  
and it looks like your race been had.   
I'm just a mean black brother from outer space,   
So get off my back, 'n get out my face,   
'Cause I'm mean and black   
And I am hung.   
(Seymour grabs a gun and all of a sudden giant black balls emerge from all little Audrey IIs manhoods his jaw drops, and Audrey II grabs gun.)

Wanna save your manhood boy?   
You wanna save your ass?   
You wanna see your bride? (Ha-Ha!)   
You better step aside.   
Better take a tip boy.   
Want some good advice?   
Ya better take it easy,   
'Cause you're walkin' on thin ice. 

Ya don't know what you're dealin' with.   
No, you never did.   
Ya don't know what you're lookin' at,   
But that's tough titty, kid! 

The bull don't sleep tonight,   
And if you pull his tail, he destroys.   
Ya say, "That ain't fair?"   
Ya say, "That ain't nice?"   
Ya know what I say? "Up yours!" 

Watch me now! (Audrey II yanks down Seymour pants and boxers. Audrey looks shocked through the window, that’s all he has!!)

I'm just a mean black brother from outer space  
And I'm bad.   
I'm just a mean black brother, a real dom brutha,   
And you've got me fightin' mad.   
I'm just a mean black brother from outer space,   
Gonna trash your ass! Gonna breed your bride!   
I'm mean and black,   
And I am hung.   
(Audrey II large manhood break counter in half and grins at Seymour exposed 4 inch manhood.)

You know I don't come from no weak white womb.   
I'm from past the stars and beyond the moon.   
You can keep your Mommy,   
Keep your money,   
Keep your weak white balls, they don't mean shit! 

I got a killer cock.   
Big black balls,   
Potent sperm and I’m using it!  
You better move it out! Nature calls!   
You got the point? I'm gonna end your race!   
(Audrey II giant manhood shoots through is exposed manhood and knocks his to the floor, glances over at Audrey through the window as she spins her panties on her finger and motions for him to take her, Audrey II needs to finish the castration and domination first)

Here it comes! (BBCs shooting everywhere)  
I'm just a mean black brother from outer space  
And I'm bad.   
I'm just a mean black brother from outer space  
The real master race. You can't beat this 13 inch, man.   
I'm just a mean black brother from outer space  
So just give it up. It's all over, fag.   
I'm mean and black.   
(mean black brother from outer space.)   
I'm big and black   
(mean black brother from outer space.)   
I'm big and black.   
(mean black brother from outer space)   
And I...am...huuuunnnngggg!  
(Audrey II pulls down the support beam and falls on Seymour, Audrey walks through collapsed shop and hands Audrey II her panties. He puts his hand up her gown and grins, Audrey says yes I’m ovulating!”)


End file.
